Present Tense
Present Tense is the 17th episode of Season 8 of The King of Queens, the 188th overall episode in the series. Directed by Rob Schiller, the episode, co-written by, Michelle Nader and Rock Rueben, first aired on CBS-TV on March 13, 2006. Synopsis On the party for their eleventh anniversary, Doug and Carrie get a portrait of the two of them from Deacon and Kelly. They dislike it so much they stage a fake robbery to get rid of it. Storyline For their anniversary, Doug and Carrie receive a less-than flattering portrait of themselves from Deacon and Kelly. As they try to find ways to get rid of the portrait without hurting Deacon and Kelly's feelings, Spence and Danny try hard to become Doug and Carrie's "go-to couple". Doug and Carrie are having a party for their eleventh anniversary and get a portrait of the two of them from Deacon and Kelly. They hate the portrait and don't want to show it and put it up. Spence convinces Danny to give Doug and Carrie something as well and when they ask them what they want Doug and Carrie suggest that they steal the portrait. All Deacon and Kelly wanted was to open up a conversation about stupid gifts because Doug and Carrie once gave them a very stupid and racist black jazz band sculpture. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Jerry Stiller is credited, but does not appear in this episode. *Lou Ferrigno and his onscreen wife, Carla Ferrigno, are married in real life. The married on May 3, 1980, and have three children together. Goofs ;Continuity *When Doug says he's registered at the Jerky Hut, Carrie frowns. It then cuts to a longer shot and she is smiling. ;Miscellaneous *Deacon and Kelly are riding in their car without the proper motor vehicle stickers on the windshield. ;Revealing mistakes *When Doug and Carrie angrily leave the Palmer apartment, they leave the door open. Deacon and Kelly promptly go to tell the kids without ever closing the apartment door. Scene excerpts from "Present Tense" ;Quotes ---- *'Lou Ferrigno:' Arthur borrowed 30 dollar from me and he said he'd pay me back today. *'Doug:' Lou, Lou, Lou... that money's gone. ---- (after the party) *'Doug:' Now we know. When Lou drinks a little tequila, he starts lifting people over his head. ---- *'Spence:' We should've robbed this house 45 minutes ago. *'Danny:' I had to get my allergy shot. *'Spence:' We're not robbing a cat! ---- *'Doug:' (to Carrie) At our wedding we had about 125 guests; eleven years later we have six. So you might wanna pull your attitude back a little. ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Baby All My Life'' (intrumental))= - Performed by Billy Vera And The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Carla Ferrigno as Herself More external links * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes